My Heart Is Yours
by sonofposeidon1995
Summary: He loves her. She loves him. But will the obstacles prove too great? Can he find his true self again despite the mask he created for himself years ago? A/U Setting. Rated T. Hope you enjoy!
1. Meet The Boy Who Changed

**A/N: So my next attempt at a Fan story starts again. But I think I'll take my companion since childhood days on this attempt. It's also known as HARRY POTTER! Hope I can do better than last time though.**

**BTW, this is in an A/U Setting so no magic unfortunately.**

**CHAPTER ONE: Meet the Boy Who Changed**

He sat at the window of his post London apartment. Although the talks of an economic downturn had been going around for some time, he really didn't believe it. He would believe it once it came. Not before that. And when it did come, he would take the appropriate measures to keep himself safe from termination. That would involve calling in a few favors. But above that, he would have to keep his rivals out of the picture. Tom Riddle was one disturbing fellow for sure. He and his band of followers. Although Riddle was older than him, that made him even more dangerous.

But all that was irrelevant now. All that he had to concentrate on now was enjoying his life to the fullest. That would be his priority. And how to enjoy? Work hard, party harder. And he was no stranger to parties. He was famous at the party scene for his drunken outbursts and long list of conquests. In a way, he had become his father or at least what he knew of his father. But according to his Godfather, his father had changed for his mother. And then they had him and one year later, they died in a car crash leaving him with his uncle and aunt and their fat portly son. Then he came to know about his godfather when he was thirteen and he left his aunt and uncle to live with him. From then he hadn't looked back. Not that he should.

He sighed. One day, he would have to write an autobiographyabout himself. Maybe he would ask that Rowling woman back at the office to write something that would be interesting to both adults and kids and showed him in the light that he knew this parents would have wanted him to be seen in. He wouldn't tell it to anyone, but she wrote very well and would do the job perfectly.

"Oh well. One day definitely. But for now, a cup of coffee should be good for me."

He got up and went to the kitchen and prepared a cup of coffee. He was about to start drinking when he heard a groan from his bedroom. He smiled a little and then started to prepare another cup. He picked up the other glass and walked to the bedroom. He opened the door and found himself face to face with an extremely beautiful woman who was smiling at him.

"Hey, naughty Boy. Thank You for last night." She said.

"You're welcome. I love pleasing my women."

"Oh do you now? But funnily enough, I don't think I was entirely convinced last night."

"Well, how can we solve that?" He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh, I can think of a few ways. How about we start your redemption right now?"

He smiled to himself and walked towards the girl.

London was always busy. And nobody would be surprised at it either. But for some reason, he felt a bit irritated. His day was going good anyways but he wondered why he was irritated. It was unlike him. The traffic started to move and he felt a little better. Maybe the office would make him feel better. Not likely but he could hope right? It wasn't like he loved what he did but he had to make a living right? And a financial analyst was a dry job but he earned well and he could get any woman he wanted so didn't really hurt him did it?

He pulled up at the office and parked his car. For some reason he had always loved the Chevrolet Camaro even before the Transformers Movie came out. He locked the car and went up to his office.

He stood alone in the lift and waited to reach his office on the twenty fifth floor. But the lift stopped at the second floor and a hot woman came in. But he knew not to mess around. He knew her as well. He had known her since primary school where she had been his only friend and his longtime crush. But she had rejected him, insisting that they remain friends. And now she was dating and was engaged to his secretary. HIS SECRETARY OF ALL PEOPLE! She could have had him but she chose his secretary. The guy didn't even know how to do anything properly. But he was indispensable to him. The guy had a lot of info about his rivals. And that helped him in the long run.

The woman got off at the fifteenth floor and turned around to give him a long hard glare.

"Don't mistreat Ron or I will have your head." She told him.

"Yes Hermione. You tell me that every day."

"But that doesn't stop you does it?"

"No and it won't until you accept that you regret not taking me instead of him."

"Well, I don't regret it and I would rather live in a dump with Ron than in a mansion with you."

"Oh well. Your loss, honey."

The door to the lift closed and he continued his wait for the twenty fifth floor. This time there were no interruptions and he walked into his office watching everyone. Although he would never tell them, the people in the office were very good at what they did. Even better than him but they all lacked the killer instinct that had taken him to the top. He continued walking and saw everyone stand up to greet him. He waved them off to continue working and walked into his office.

His secretary stood at the door waiting and handed him his schedule for the day.

"So, Ron, why is there a meeting with the Head at Eleven for me today?"

"He requested it sir. And I think Mister Sirius has asked for you to have your tea with him today."

"Hmmm, any news to destroy our rivals with?"

"Not yet sir but I do expect some to arrive by the end of the day."

"Good. Now, go tell Lavender Brown that you fancy her and want to shag her."

"Come on sir. You know I'm engaged."

"Yes and I'm helping you get enjoy your freedom while you can. Now go or you're fired."

"Yes sir"

Ron walked up to Lavender and told her what he had been instructed to. In return he received two slaps and a kick to the shin. He limped back to the office.

"Will that be all sir?"

"Yes, you may go but tell Lavender to come here."

"Yes sir."

Ron walked up to Lavender and told her that the boss wanted to meet her. She came into the office strutting her junk quite well.

"Sit down Lavender. Now you may or may not know this but there have been rumors of an economic downturn on the horizon and we have to keep our finances in check. So, I have been forced to terminate you for your incompetent work and for the manhandling of my assistant."

"WHAT? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT HE TOLD ME?"

"Yes I do. I told him to tell you that. But I didn't expect your reaction to be like that and for hurting a fellow employee, you're fired."

"Sir, terminate me and I will sue you for this."

"Oh really? You wouldn't be the first one to try and lose. And on top of that, what about lawyer fees? Who will pay for that? And without a job, wouldn't that be hard? But you can try anyways."

Lavender got a thoughtful look on her face.

"I will pack up my things sir. Do I get any termination money?"

"Yes you do and since you're doing this peacefully, I'll throw in a bonus as well. Good luck to you in your future endeavors Miss Brown."

She walked out of the office a bit forlorn and started packing up. Everyone stared at her for a while but she kept her cool, packed her things and left without any sort of fuss whatsoever.

He looked at her leave and then at the clock. It would be Eleven soon and he would have to go meet his mentor. It would be an Interesting meeting for sure. Something related to the coming downturn for sure. Maybe a nap would do him good. He closed his eyes for a while.

Eleven O' Clock came fast and before he knew it, he was standing before the office of his mentor.

He knocked on the door and heard permission to enter. He entered and stood in front of his mentor.

"Good Morning sir. You wanted to see me?"

"My dear boy, you have known me for at least eight years now and yet you still insist on calling me sir? I'm offended."

"Sorry Albus. I respect your more than anything or anyone and you deserve to be called sir."

"Yes Harry, I'm sure you mean that. But the reason I have called you here today is to talk to you about something important."

"The downturn sir?"

"Heavens No! People should have other better things to do than worry about something that hasn't come yet. And besides, we have already taken all the necessary precautions anyway."

"Then what did you want to talk to me about Sir? I mean, Albus."

"About you, my child. Eight years ago, you were a fine, young smart lad and now you're still fine, young and smart but you don't have that spark in you. It's like as if you have lost whatever you were working towards. What have you lost?"

"Nothing Albus. I'm fine."

"No you are not. You have lost love, my son. And regain it before it's too late."

"Albus, I'm fine. And I haven't lost any love. I'm doing fine."

"I always regretted letting Minerva. And I still regret it. Don't make my mistake."

"I'm fine Albus. I really am."

"Shagging girls does not mean you're fine. It means you're lonely."

"Anyways Albus, it's not like the girl I want likes me back. She loves my assistant."

"Ah! Miss Granger. Don't worry Harry. She was never meant to be anything more than a friend to you. Besides you both don't make a very good pair."

"ALBUS! You know I love her."

"No Harry. You don't love her. You fancy her."

"Are we done? Can I go?"

"Yes, you may. But remember, when you find that special someone, don't let her go."

Harry walked out of the door to Albus's office. He sighed. What if Albus was right? What if he didn't love Hermione?

The night came quickly. And the night found Harry James Potter standing at another night club scouting the crowd. Most of them knew him. And most of them fancied him. He spotted three girls dancing with each other. All of them were very hot. And his criterion was very hot. He slowly made his way towards them.

"Hello ladies. Any plans for tonight?" he asked them.

"Well, nothing yet Mister Potter. But umm, you can help us plan." Said one of the girls.

"Well, since you already know my name, how about I know your names?"

"I'm Wendy. She's Chloe and She's Penny. "

"Well, how about we ditch this place and go back to my apartment? It's huge and it overlooks London. And it has a king size bed for four." Said Harry with a wink.

"Surely, we are at your service. Just give us some time for the ladies room." Said Penny and all three of them left to the ladies room.

Harry went back to the bar and ordered a shot of whisky. It burned in his throat but he loved the feeling. He was about to turn around when someone bumped into him. He dropped his glass and he swore. He heard a 'Sorry' and for a second it seemed as if something or someone had hit him. The voice was beautiful. He wanted to know the voice. But all he could find was a flicker of red hair. He ordered another whisky and sat down thinking about the red hair and voice. He turned around and saw the three girls walking towards him. He grinned. Harry James Potter was about to have an eventful night.

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Please review.**


	2. The Party Crasher

**A/N: I know it's been long and I apologize. Once again, laziness and school got in the way. I decided to continue this as I felt excited on re reading the first chapter. I don't know whether it's any good but I will look for your reviews to know. Enjoy…I hope.**

**Chapter Two : The Party Crasher**

The night has come and gone like a blur. In between the writhing bodies, for a moment, he had speculated on how dry his life had become. He missed Hermione but ever since his talk with Albus, he had been uncertain on how he missed her. Whether as a friend or as something more. Indeed, she had been his only support through school and college and he wondered whether he had misjudged his affection for her as love. He put the thought away as the blonde girl in front of him continued handling his business. The night was still young

"Yes, sir. Did you call for me?" Ron had just put his head through the door.

"Well, if I hadn't called for you, then why would you be here? Stop being an asswipe, would you? Incompetent baboon." Replied Harry,

"Sorry sir. Won't happen again."

"Good. Now, about this Saturday, I have an important meeting at 10 am with the head of HRM and I need you to come with me. We may or may not have a mole in that particular department and since you are so adept at finding moles, I will need you there."

"But sir, I am throwing a party on Saturday and I need to be there for the planning."

"Personal life over money? Have you lost it?"

"No sir but it's a pre wedding party and honestly, my wedding is far more important that this cra…er…. wonderful job to me."

"A pre wedding party? And you have not invited me?"

"Well, Hermione said she didn't want you there when I suggested your name."

"She said no? Her best friend since God knows when has been denied the pleasure of attending her wedding?"

"Those are not the exact words but the gist is similar"

"Well, I will not offend her by coming to the wedding but I shall be there for the party. Leave the address and time for me later. You may go."

"Thank you sir." Ron turns and leaves and just as he exits the door, Harry speaks

"Oh, and Weasley? Saturday morning at 10 am sharp."

"But Sir…"

"No but's Weasley. It may be your wedding party or whatever crap you call it. But it's my company and it's the one that's funding your party, albeit indirectly. 10 am sharp, you got that?"

"Yes, sir."

It was Thursday night and for some reason, Harry found himself walking through London's main street. He stared at the shops and for the first time in a very long time, he decided he might skip the bar or "Slut Street" as Albus called it.

Pleased with his decision, he went into the nearby Starbuck's and bought a coffee. Armed with it, he walked back out onto the street and was immediately brought down. The coffee spilled onto his shirt and he cussed loudly.

He looked to his assailant and for a fleeting moment, his heart stopped as he saw only red hair…

**A/N: So how is it? I'll try to update as much and as soon as I can. Cheers!**


	3. Punches,Drinks,Constipations And Names!

**A/N: Well, I am currently thanking God that I was able to finish this chapter quicker than I had hoped. And I am currently swamped with my projects for school. Guess, that's what happens when you waste 48 days of your 58 day summer vacations. FUDGE! **

**And also, thank you's are in order to Lennon's Girl, Bookworm of Harry Potter, Holyhead Harpies, Cassia4u and a guest for their reviews. Thank you guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Chapter 3: Punches, Drinks, Constipations And Names!**

Harry was oblivious to what was happening around him. He sat on the ground watching the girl in front of him moving her mouth obviously talking to him. But he couldn't hear her. All he wanted to do was sit and watch her for eternity. She had near waist length hair, a gorgeous body and tender, rosy lips that you could kiss and kiss and never get tired of.

He was brought back to reality with a slap.

"Ow! What in hell was that for?" Harry asked the girl.

"You weren't listening. And I thought you were staring at my boobs." The girl replied.

"Well, I wasn't looking at your knockers. My eyes were still stuck at your lips."

The girl blushed for a second and then slapped him again.

"Oy! That was uncalled for. I complimented you!"

"Well, I don't care about that. You shouldn't look at places you can't get."

"So no apology for ruining my shirt?"

"I did apologize. I apologized three times. Not my fault you didn't hear me."

People started to gather around them and the girl started becoming fidgety.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you can hear me now. I apologize. "said the girl.

"I'm sorry but your knockers had my attention there for a moment."

The girl got a wild look in her eyes and before he knew it, he was face down on the ground. He heard the small crowd cheer but he didn't care. He needed to know more about that girl.

Half an hour later, he was sipping another cup of coffee as he contemplated on how he would find out more about that girl. He didn't know her name or her number. He just knew her face. He decided to forgo his earlier decision and that maybe a good romp would help him figure things out.

He took a cab and went to his apartment and changed into black jeans and a white body hugging shirt with a tie hung loose.

He reached his usual club and was about to enter when he saw her again. She was waiting in line to enter the club. He walked up to her and cleared his throat.

"May I escort you inside, Madam?" he asked.

She was startled but she regained her composure and replied.

"You sure? What if I punch you again?"

"Well, next time, I'll press charges."

"Fair enough."

He got her inside the club and immediately went to an area which was usually reserved for him. He turned around and saw her standing at the bar. He sighed and went back up to her.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked.

"You got me in and I thank you for that. But does that mean I have to spend the time with you?"

"Well, it is called politeness. Something you might be lacking as of right now."

"Says the guy who publicly announced that he was fascinated by my lips and knockers."

"Well, you can't blame me. They are gorgeous."

"Don't overdo it. You'll get punched again."

"And I will take you to court if that happens."

"Are you gay? Or are you just not man enough to get punched and hold it in?"

"Well, I guess I could take about five punches from you before I lose one of my tooth. Now, are you coming or not?"

"What if I say no?"

"Then, I'll stay here with you."

She sighed and turned to order drinks. Harry grinned. This would be an eventful night.

Seven shots later, he found himself groggy and sitting at his table with her facing him.

"You kidding me? You're drunk already? You lil' wuss!" She told him.

"I aren't drunk. I merely, what's the word for it? Constipated? Yes, I merely constipated. Give me more!"

"Wow! I never thought I would tell this to a guy but, I think you should go home now."

Harry just nodded and got up unsteadily. He plopped back down again and decided to speak again.

"I can't drive. I'm very much constipated and in love with those small glasses of tequila. By the way, I just thought of someone called Tila Tequila. Will she let me drink the tequila she makes?"

"I guess she might. But you're right. You're very much constipated and you need to get home. Where do you live?"

"With you."

"I'm pretty sure you're not living with me."

"I meant, in the future, I'll be living with you."

"Okay, let's go big boy."

She called the bouncer over and had him carry Harry till her car. He dropped Harry onto the backseat and she tipped him. She didn't know where he lived or who he was, but for today, he would have to live with her. She drove to her apartment and after half an hour of struggling, managed to get him upstairs. He fell directly onto the couch and started snoring peacefully. She hoped that he wouldn't puke on the couch. She changed and went to sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day.

Harry woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. For one, it was too sunny. And more importantly, there wasn't any girl next to him and he was still fully clothed. That was a first for him after he went to the club. He sat up and immediately regretted it. He could feel his stomach churning and understood that he was about to puke. He ran about trying to find the bathroom but eventually, just walked up to the window nearby, opened it and puked outside. He didn't try to check whether anyone had been underneath but from the sound of it, he had hit a couple of stray dogs.

He sat on the couch trying to comprehend his surroundings. The sofa was decidedly poor, the TV was old and from the smell of the apartment, the laundry hadn't been done for at least a week.

He got up and removed his shirt. Wherever he was, he still needed to bath and he still had work. He walked around until he finally found the bathroom and then stripped down to his boxers. Thankfully, there was a towel in the bathroom, so he didn't have to bother, although it was small. During his bath, he realized that he must be in the house of the red haired girl and decided that he would prepare breakfast for her as a token of appreciation for taking him in for the night. He got out of the bath and got dressed again.

He went to the area he thought to be the kitchen and tried to find something to cook with. Failing in his attempt, he decided he would wake her up. It was already six thirty and nobody sleeps so late.

He went to the only room he hadn't checked out and found her asleep on the bed. He crept up to her and just watched her sleep. He found himself wanting to stroke her hair and make her laugh and do all those squishy and cheesy things one saw in the movies. He groaned. He would have to get a hold of himself.

He woke her up gently and eventually, he saw a pair of brown eyes staring at him groggily.

"Good morning. Rise and shine. You've overslept."

She checked her watch and groaned.

"It's six thirty, you idiot. I have underslept."

"Really? Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure you're sleep is lost by now."

She groaned and got off the bed muttering about constipated idiots. Harry wondered what that was about.

Fifteen minutes later, she had brushed her teeth and came to the kitchen for her morning coffe when she saw him sitting on the couch.

"You can watch the TV, you know." She said.

"Well, I didn't find your coffee and neither can I find your remote."

"It's under the cushions. Just search."

He immediately found the remote and switched the TV on while she made coffee. She brought him a mug and he gladly accepted it.

"So, how are you now?" she asked him.

"Pretty good. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm good. I wasn't the one who got drunk last night."

"Yes, well, sorry about that. I don't think we've been introduced yet. I'm Harry."

"Harry? A fairly common name for a fairly uncommon guy."

"Is that a compliment I hear, Miss?"

"Well, I did find your talks of constipation quite endearing."

"Thank you…..wait, what?"

"You know. Don't act."

"Whatever works for you. May I know your name now?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Well, I don't need to tell you. So, I won't."

Harry sat open mouthed at her.

"Drink your coffee, Harry. And close your mouth. It's rude to stare."

He wanted to argue but decided against it. He drank his coffee in silence.

Once they had both finished, he stood up to leave and she walked him to the door.

"Well, you won't tell me your name but can I at least have your number so that I could possibly meet you again? Not at a club and maybe for a cup of coffee?" Harry asked her.

"We just had a cup."

"Well, yeah, but you get the point."

"Yes, I do. And sure, why not? Maybe next time, we can get constipated and I can spend the night at your place."

Harry grinned and exchanged numbers with the girl.

"What do I write as the name?" he asked her.

"How about Red Haired Hottie?"

"I would like a real name, you know."

"And you can feed in what I told you."

Harry sighed and typed in what she had told. He said good bye and turned away. He was about to save the contact when she called him back.

"By the way, my name is Ginny."

With that, she closed the door and Harry walked away smiling happily at having found out her name.

**A/N: Okay, that was seriously long. I guess it's not as good as all of you might like it to be but somehow, I ended up with this. Please review it and tell me what's wrong! Xp**


	4. What A Knockout!

**A/N: I have really got to start working on making my stories better. I re-read the last chapter and I really felt like something was missing. I don't know why but I guess something might have actually been missing. Or was it too long? And also, I really do need suggestions for a good title from you guys. **

**Chapter Four: What a Knock Out!**

For the past three days, he had been in constant contact with Ginny. Talking, texting and they had even met up for coffee twice. But the weekend was upon them and strangely enough, both had to get to pre-wedding parties on Saturday. They had, however, agreed to meet up on Sunday.

For the first time since Hermione left him, he felt happy inside again. But he didn't let that show through. Ron definitely did not need to know. He was still scheduled for the appointment in the morning and although he had been more civil towards Ron, he didn't intend to cozy up to him.

But, nevertheless, he had gotten the idiot a gift; an expensive watch the poor guy would never have been able to afford. And just to rile Hermione up, he had gotten her some very enticing and expensive lingerie. He did have second thoughts about it but he decided to do it anyways. Just for the fun of it.

He ate his dinner in silence while watching the TV and wished that Ginny was next to him. She could have said something or the other to make his life interesting. In retrospect, he himself did not like his job or his life. It was far too dull but he pursued it because it rewarded him financially.

And despite all his dislike for the boredom of his job, one aspect of it did interest him a lot. The corporate espionage aspect of his life where for some reason, he felt that he was doing something with a little risk involved. Risk that wouldn't cost people money but their lives considering some of the things the corporate world engaged in. Harry didn't endorse the maiming but he didn't condone it either. That might be cold to some but if it kept him safe, he didn't mind it. Sacrifices would be necessary for some time at least….

His thoughts were cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. He mentally smiled when he saw that it was Ginny calling.

"Hello, Am I talking to a friend or someone who likes knockers?" asked Ginny.

"Well, it depends on your mood."

"I guess it does. But tell me, how often is it that pre wedding party gets postponed?"

"I don't attend them much."

"But you're going to your friend's party right?"

"Are you going to your brother's?"

"It's been postponed. So, when will you back?"

"Who said I'm going anywhere? I'm skipping the event."

"Isn't that rude? "

"Maybe, but I wouldn't feel so bad if we could get dinner together tomorrow."

"Fine Harry, we'll meet up."

"Wait! Did you just say yes?"

"It's weird but I can't bring myself to tell you no. It's like I should tell you yes to whatever you ask."

"Well, I have a request then."

"I can and will still tell you no to intercourse."

"I'll ask you tomorrow then. "

"The answer will still be the same."

"But the question will have changed."

And with that Harry cut the phone. Somehow, after having decided against going to the pre-wedding party, he felt light headed and happy for some reason. It felt like something in the past had finally been forgotten.

The day went by quickly and before Harry knew it, he was sitting opposite Ginny in a 'not so bad' restaurant but one he wouldn't have gone to by himself. But it was obvious she visited the place quite often for she was familiar with the menu and the waiters and they with her. They ordered their meals and chatted for a while before Harry asked her what her job was.

"I'm the curator for an art museum."

"That's nice. You enjoy the job?"

"Well, I was the only one in my family who didn't wind up in a business of some sort. And yes, I love it."

"The way you speak, it seems like you have a few siblings"

"I don't know about that but I think six brothers are far more than necessary."

"Six? How do you survive them?"

"Oh, I do fine. It's my dates that I have to worry about. "

"Should I be worried?"

"Do you know how to defend yourself against six brothers plus my dad, whose intentions are to emasculate you at any given opportunity?"

"Maybe I could. But not without a few scratches I suppose."

"Well, then you need not worry."

"Hmmm, well, what do they do?"

And with that Ginny told him that her eldest brother, Bill, worked for the Gringotts Bank while the next brother, Charlie, owned a pet shop. Her third brother Percy worked for the Government along with her dad. She had twin brothers, Fred and George, who had their own joke shop which was fairly successful. And finally, she arrived at her final brother, Ron.

"He works at Hogwarts Corporations. I don't know how he works at that place. It's like hell over there according to him. But he says the pay is good and he saved enough to pay for his wedding himself."

"Hardworking man I assume" said Harry wondering whether he had ever met the man.

"Yes it is. I mean, his fiancée has a high paying job but Ron had too much pride to let her pay for the wedding. And I'm proud of him for that. He loves her a lot. And she loves him too."

"Well, I wish them the best in the future. What's his fiancée 's name?"

"Hermione"

Harry froze in his seat as he realized who Ron was and ultimately, who Ginny was. It must have shown on his face because Ginny looked at him puzzled and snapped her fingers at him.

"You all right there? You look like you had a bad dream or something."

"I'm fine. Continue."

"I don't trust you but if you say so. The wedding will be spectacular, according to Hermione. She says the only blight will be if Ron's boss comes along."

"And what would be the problem in that? If Ron's getting good pay, the boss would be a good guy right?"

"Well, it's a long story."

"We have the entire night to talk about it."

"Well, well, are you inviting me to stay over?"

"Well, take it any way you want, but yes, I am."

"Smooth. But I can't stay. I have to get home to Mom. She's a bit sick. And she needs her medications."

"I'll come with you."

"Sorry. It's the first date. No parents." Said Ginny, laughing.

"Fine, another time perhaps."

They chatted away for some more time and had their food. Harry paid for the meal even though Ginny put up a fuss to split the bill. They walked towards his car and as they walked, their fingers brushed slightly a few times. Under normal circumstances, Harry would have taken her hands in his, but for some weird and unknown reason, he felt very shy, like a little boy walking with his crush.

Ultimately, Harry decided to take the plunge and when their fingers brushed again, Harry took Ginny's hand in his and held it gently. He could sense Ginny look at him and smile and his heart gave a little jump in joy.

They reached his car and Ginny looked at the Camaro in suspicion.

"Is this yours or are you a thief?" she asked in good humor.

"It's mine, from now on." Said Harry with a grin

She laughed and when she did, He could again feel his heart jump with joy. Twice in five minutes, he had become wholly happy and he hadn't even had anything yet. It was a weird feeling and he knew it.

She got into the car and he offered to drop her to her Mom's house.

"No, it's on the outskirts of the city."

"Well, it doesn't matter. It's not like I have to get home anytime soon."

"Fine, if you say so. But be warned, there's supposed to be rain tonight and I won't be lodging you at The Burrow."

"The Burrow?"

"It's what we call our house. It's a pretty small one and I'm the only one who has her own room."

"Perks of being an only girl, right?"

"Damn right! And I love it."

Harry smirked and they drove all the way to Ginny's house while chatting animatedly about everything possible. But whenever, the question came to his job, he changed the topic. On the way, the rain started to fall down pretty hard and it was obvious he would have a hard time driving back to London safely. But nevertheless, they reached 'The Burrow' and he ran with her to the front door. She opened the door and invited him in.

"No, I can't stay. I better go back before the rain becomes worse."

"Harry, Get in before I kill you. You can go home tomorrow. I won't have your death on my conscience."

"No Ginny, I'll be fine."

"Just a second." She went in and came back with an emergency number.

"Call this if you get stuck okay?"

"Alright, good night and thanks for the date. I enjoyed it."

"As did I. Now go." She ushered him out and closed the door.

Harry turned around and walked forward. He had reached the door of his car when he felt something metallic make hard contact with his head. He fell to the ground and could feel the rain on his cheek as he blacked out.

**A/N: So how is it? I had so many different ideas on how to take the story forward but I finally decided this was the direction I wanted it to go. And what direction might that be you ask? Read and find out. And yes, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I hand out cookies to those who review. *Makes a smiley face***


	5. You Have Been Warned

**A/N: Thanks a lot to Lennon's Girl and two Guests for their reviews. Appreciate it a lot. And for everyone who has told me that they dislike the way Harry treats Ron, trust me when I say, it will all come full circle in the end. Once again, I thank you guys for spending your time reading my story.**

**Chapter Four: You Have Been Warned**

Harry woke up with his head still buzzing. The pain was not entirely gone but as far as he could make out, he was lying on a bed in a small room which smelled of sweaty clothes and chess. But for some reason, it also smelled very homely to Harry. He groaned and went back to his slumber.

He finally opened his eyes properly and the light blinded him. He slowly got up and sat with his eyes closed.

"Slept well?" asked a voice which he understood belonged to Ginny.

"How did I end up here?"

"I knocked you out with a frying pan."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you might have died if you had driven back in that shitty weather."

"And your solution was to hit me on the head, drag me through wet mud and into a room all by yourself?"

"I had help."

Harry stared at her pointedly until she sighed.

"You weren't entirely knocked out. You walked and I helped."

"Well, thank you. Not for the head bashing or helping me in my pain induced walk, but for allowing me to stay at your home."

"Well, instead of thanking me, you could buy me a new frying pan. Your skull is quite thick mister."

Harry stared at her in shock and Ginny giggled.

"You look like the 'Mother of God' trolls they show on troll jokes, except without the shades." Said Ginny, giggling.

Harry sat there looking down in contemplation while Ginny cracked up at her own joke. Even Harry cracked a smile. And then he suddenly realized that his clothes had been changed.

"Ummm, Ginny, what happened to my clothes?"

Suddenly Ginny blushed and started staring at the lamp as if it were a spectacular object created out of jewels.

"Ginny? How did I end up in a different pair of clothes?"

"Well, your clothes were dirty and they are being dried as we speak. As for who changed them, I would like to inform you that the person in question is very highly trained and can identify any painting just by touching it, even if she is blindfolded."

"I see. Did she try to identify my painting?"

"Huh?" and suddenly realization dawned on Ginny and she blushed for a second before flipping him the bird.

"Wonderful. Can you please direct me to the bathroom?" asked Harry, getting up.

Ginny directed him and when Harry came out Ginny was waiting outside with a towel. He gratefully accepted it and politely told her to get out before taking his bath. As the slightly hot water from the shower washed his body, Harry was lost in thought about the prospect of meeting his date/friend's mother and father. For all he knew, they already knew about him from Ron. And if he guessed correctly, he would be skinned alive. He stepped out of the shower in his towel and found Ginny waiting there. She blushed on seeing him shirtless and immediately turned away.

"Shy all of a sudden?" he asked her smirking.

"I was just thinking that you're much more muscular than I remember you from last night."

"Well, I do work out you know."

"I guess. Now get dressed fast. Breakfast is ready."

Harry dressed up fast in his clothes from last night and followed Ginny down the stairs. But what he saw in front of him was something he didn't expect at all. In front of him, the entire family sat around the dining table, laughing and eating and having a merry time. And sitting at the end nearest to him was Ronald Bilius Weasley, the assistant he tortured daily and the brother of the girl he fancied.

Suddenly, Ron noticed Harry and froze. Thankfully, the rest of the family saw him as well and one of the brothers got up and walked up to shake his hand.

"It's an absolute pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter." said the man.

Immediately, all the male members except Ron started murmuring excitedly. Could it really be Harry Potter who was visiting them? The eldest male, whom Harry guessed to be Ginny's dad got up and motioned him to sit down. He walked and sat next to Ginny, directly opposite to Ron who was staring daggers at him. They all introduced themselves to him and it seemed like everyone in the family except Ron had taken a liking to him.

"If I might ask, Mr. Potter, what is the one of the country's leading financial analysts and more importantly, the 13th richest man in the country doing in the house of an underpaid employee of the government?" asked Ginny's dad, Arthur.

"Did Ginny kidnap you?" asked George.

"No, she didn't. She is my friend." said Harry.

"Says the guy who is filthy rich." said Fred.

"Don't insult him, Fred. Mind your manners." said Percy, the guy who had spoken to Harry earlier.

"Yes Mom." said Fred, smirking.

Harry grinned as Fred and Percy argued while Bill and Charlie and the rest of the family laughed at their argument, save Mrs. Weasley and Ron, who were both staring at each other with varied expressions.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes flitted between Harry and Ginny and they seemed to have a glimmer of pride in them. Ron, however, was an entirely different matter. His face showed anger, extreme anger. And Harry knew he would have hell to pay if Ron got him alone. Harry's train of thought was suddenly interrupted by Bill.

"Don't you work with Ron, Mr. Potter?" asked Bill.

Harry stared at Ron wondering what to say when Ron spoke up.

"We don't. Mr. Potter works in the same building and I have seen him a couple of times but unfortunately, I haven't had the pleasure of working for the real thing."

Harry stared at Ron in surprise.

"Oh! I thought you guys might be working together or something. But can I ask a favor of you though, Mr. Potter?" asked Bill.

"I'll try to fulfill it if I can." replied Harry.

"Well, Ron's boss is a big jerk towards him and I would really appreciate it if you could just tell the guy to piss off. Otherwise, I'd be facing criminal charges."

Harry gulped while Ron started laughing out loudly.

"Well," said Harry, glancing sideways at Ron, "I'll look into him. What did he do? Did he torture you or something?" he asked Ron pointedly.

"Something like that." replied Ron.

Harry stared at Ron. The rest of the family sensed something wrong but decided not to press it. The breakfast continued as usual and by the end of it, Harry had finally convinced them to call him Harry and not Mr. Potter. He had already liked the whole family. They were friendly and cheerful and despite their slight poverty, they didn't mind it. And Harry had already started liking them for it. He had volunteered to help Mrs. Weasley with the dishes and as he helped her, she suddenly turned to him and asked,

"What are your intentions with my daughter, Mr. Potter?"

"I like her a lot, Ma'am and I would love to get to know her more than I do right now."

"Listen, I like you. I liked you ever since I laid eyes on you in person last night while you were peacefully snoring like a baby. But Ginny is not an ordinary girl. She is not a slutty character but she isn't innocent either. She is a unique individual, with her own views and whatever happens, please don't hurt her."

"Mrs. Weasley, I know that I am not the ideal person for any girl. But I assure you that I would never hurt Ginny in any way. I…..adore her a lot, even though I have hardly known her for a week."

She nodded her head slightly and they continued with the dishes. Harry bid the whole family farewell but couldn't find Ginny. Bill told him that she would be up on the terrace.

As he climbed up the stairs, he came face to face with Ron.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked Harry.

"I am searching for your sister."

"Leave her alone. She's not some toy for you to play with."

"Who said I'm playing with her? What if I'm being genuine in my interest for her?"

"You are. But sooner or later, you might hurt her. And I don't want to see my sister hurt."

"As I assured your mother Ronald, I will never hurt her knowingly."

"Who said that you would hurt her knowingly? You never hurt anyone knowingly Harry."

Harry's expression changed immediately.

"That's Mr. Potter to you, Ronald."

"That's at work. Outside it, even if your rich or not, your name is Harry to me."

"Well, you'll regret these words soon. I'll make sure of it."

"I know you'll make me suffer. But just for once, I want you to think why I'm suffering it. You know it's not for the pay. With all the information I have, I could land a better job anywhere I want."

Harry just stared at him blankly. Though his words were true, Harry couldn't let him win like that. With steely eyes, he looked at Ron and said

"Maybe, it's because you know that if you leave this position, I can ensure that you will never find work in the country again. Or maybe it is because you know that you would be hunted down and exterminated, so to speak."

"You're wrong. I'm not afraid of dying. But just for fun, keep thinking about it. When the shit hits the ceiling and only I'll be left for you, I need an answer."

Harry stared at him in confusion as Ron made way for him. He climbed up two steps when Ron called him back.

"Since we are on the subject of making me regret my words, here is a warning for you. If you ever hurt my sister, I will beat you within an inch of your life and tie your family jewels to a motorcycle with the help of a chain and drive. And just so you would never forget, it will be hung at your front door for all eternity. And the beating, it goes like this"

Ron punched Harry squarely in the jaw causing Harry to stagger and trip, falling on the steps. Harry sat there catching his jaw as Ron flexed his wrists.

"By the way, I had the meeting postponed when you didn't pick up yesterday. You're welcome. And for the record, have a Good day, Mr. Potter and I'll see you on Monday, sir."

With that, Ron walked down the stairs. Harry sat, clutching his jaw for a minute before getting up and swearing. He climbed up the rest of the steps and went out onto the terrace.

He stopped with his breath caught in his throat. Ginny was standing there with her hair flying in the wind and giving her the appearance of a Goddess. He thought that he had died and gone to Heaven.

"Why so quiet, Mr. Potter?" she asked him.

"Well, I was wondering whether Miss Weasley would like to do this again some time?"

"Miss Weasley doesn't date rich snobs like you, even if they are hot and muscular."

"Well, could she make an exception in my case? She did spill coffee on me and knock me out with a frying pan."

"I guess she could. And she might. You have her number, why don't you call and ask?"

Harry grinned and walked up to her and stood beside her. For a few minutes, they were in a comfortable silence. And then she spoke, not loudly as she normally did, but in a soft and cautious voice.

"Why didn't you tell me Harry?"

"I thought you would judge me without getting to know me."

"I may be dumb but I am not that dumb. You're a wonderful person as far as I know right now. And that's all that matters right now."

"Thank You, Ginny. Please forgive me?"

"You needn't ask for forgiveness from me. You never should. Okay?"

"Thank you. I came up here to say goodbye. I'm heading back to London now. Coming with me?"

"Nah, I think I'll hang out here till Monday and then haul my ass back to London. I missed Mom's cooking so much."

"Her food was fabulous. I can't compliment her enough."

"I know right? Anyways, you best be going." said Ginny, turning to face him.

A few strands of hair had blown in front of her eyes thanks to the wind and at that second, all Harry could think about was how beautiful she looked. He picked the stray strands out of her eyes slowly and gently and tucked them behind her ear whilst never leaving her beautiful eyes. They seemed to be filled with happiness and like charges attracting each other, their faces inched closer and closer and closer until their lips were merely a centimeter apart.

Suddenly, Harry straightened up and pulled back. Ginny seemed surprised and hurt as she stood back as well.

"Don't get me wrong Ginny, I like you a lot. But I want our first kiss to be special. We just met a few days ago. And I want to know you before I kiss you. Does that make me a bad person?" he asked her.

She smiled at him for a second before giving him a peck on the cheeks.

"No, it makes you a good man."

He hugged her good bye and started to walk back when he heard a question,

"I'll see you on Monday for coffee?" Ginny asked him with her hands on her hips.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." replied Harry.

He walked down the stairs and into his car and drove all the way back to London while wondering about Ginny Weasley and the effect she had on him.

**A/N: Phew! Long chapter but I'm happy with it. I wrote it on a sudden whim so forgive me if a few parts are not as good as they should be. And a small spoiler for my readers, more characters from the book shall be introduced in the future who knows, maybe I'll even create an OC? Enjoy and Review please!**


	6. FINALLY! Oh,wait!

**A/N: I don't know what to say. My exams are going on and I'm writing this. Talk about prioritizing. I have a lot of ideas for different stories but for once, I'm deciding to finish this first before going on to something else. And besides, it's English tomorrow. How can anyone worry about English?**

**Chapter Six: FINALLY! Oh, wait!**

For three weeks, he had been seeing Ginny Weasley. It wasn't a relationship, they hadn't kissed and they definitely hadn't done it yet. They were just friends. But they knew it couldn't stop at that. Yet, they were both afraid to take that next step. Harry especially. For a person who had grown up for most of his life devoid of anyone except himself to rely upon, he increasingly found himself looking to Ginny to help him. She became the constant in his life that he relied upon. Yes, he had Albus but with Ginny, it was something different.

Save for Ginny, there had only been one constant in his life for the past ten years or so and that was his guardian whom he had lost when he had been fifteen in a false lawsuit. But all that would be out of the window when he came out in a few weeks.

The phone on his desk began ringing. Harry casually checked the number and stiffened.

"Hello, Harry Potter speaking."

"Yes, I know who you are, Potter. I would like you to know that your, ummmm, guardian was it? Yes, your guardian is coming out in a week or two and to be fair, I just wanted to warn you. He did, after all, hurt me all those years back."

There was no mistaking the voice, the arrogant sneer and the person behind the phone at the other end.

"I wouldn't try to hurt him if I were you. You would be making the biggest mistake of your pretty long life."

The person at the other end laughed.

"You mistake me to be the fool who died all those years ago. I'm not that person. I am not underestimating you or that despicable man. I'm just warning you."

Before Harry could speak, the person at the other end cut the line. Harry swore and looked in anger at his phone. He buzzed Ron in.

"When is he coming out?" he asked Ron.

"By He, I deduce you're talking about….."

"Yes," Harry cut him off. "I'm talking about him. When is he coming out?"

"I believe in two weeks, Harry."

Harry looked at Ron murderously.

"DON'T….CALL….ME….HARRY!"

"Sorry Sir. Slip of tongue."

"How could your tongue slip when we don't interact by first names?" Harry sneered at him.

"Forget it, sir. It was my mistake. Forgive me."

"Whatever. Arrange a well protected envoy for him when he gets out. And make sure to have decoys so that nobody can get to him."

"Yes sir." Ron walked out of the door.

Harry started to tense. Somehow, he knew something was wrong. But he couldn't put his finger on what. He needed to get away but not alone. He needed her with him. He needed her comfort, her advice.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yes, you can." said the woman looking up before immediately regretting it.

"What can I do for you, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I need your help."

"You need my help? After you torturing my fiancée? And inviting yourself to my wedding? And flirting despite knowing I wasn't interested? Tell me why I should help you."

"Because you know I wouldn't have come here if it wasn't my last chance."

Hermione looked at him with pity in her eyes. She knew that he was speaking the truth.

"What is it?" she sighed.

"He's coming out in two weeks."

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes, but I'm not the only one who wants him apparently."

"I'm guessing he is at it again?"

"You guessed right. Sometimes I wish that man did not exist."

"Well, everything will fall into place once he is out. Only he can explain it to you."

"Well, somehow, I need a little down time to think everything through. But not alone."

Hermione saw his eyes and realized what he was about to ask.

"No Harry. I can't. I won't. Too much has happened for me to just do what you ask."

Harry looked surprised. The surprise startled Hermione.

"I wasn't talking about you. I know you'll refuse. But I was talking about Ginny."

"Ummm, well, what about her?"

"Can you convince her to stay with me at Grimmauld Manor for a few days?"

"No definitely not."

"Please Hermione, as a favor to me."

"Get out Harry."

Harry begged and pleaded but to no avail. Hermione didn't budge from her stand of not talking to Ginny. Finally he left the office cursing Hermione.

Hermione sat back in her chair and thought about all the times Harry had come in here and flirted with her and asked him to run away with him. But never once had he asked her to stay with him at his home. And he hadn't even asked her to run away. He'd asked only about her. He'd asked only for Ginny. Hermione smiled. Maybe, just maybe, things would change and Harry would find himself again.

Harry stood outside her apartment knocking on the door again and again. He started tensing and just when he was about to leave, Ginny opened the door with a bag in her hand.

"Blimey Harry. I thought someone died."

Harry breathed in relief and started laughing. Ginny looked at him perplexed.

"Mind telling me what's funny?" she asked him.

"It's nothing, just relieved to have you by my side."

"The way you speak, it sounds like we're married or something."

"Maybe, one day. But don't get your hopes up."

"I wouldn't. Now tell me Harry, why are you disturbing me when I'm leaving for 'The Burrow'?"

"Umm, I thought I could drive you over there."

"Well, how did you know I was going there?" she looked at him skeptically.

"Ron told me. He was worried about you."

"Worried about me? Well, I'll change that next time I see him. But it's alright, Harry. I can go myself. I have my own car, you know."

"Well, maybe you could drive me? I forgot something there."

"It took you three weeks to remember? That's highly unlikely".

"Actually, it's very likely."

"No, Harry, it's not. What's going on?" she asked him with concern.

Somehow Harry managed to keep his composure.

"It's nothing," he lied, "I just want to spend time with you." It was mostly true.

"I'm sorry Harry. I have to go home. And I don't know. It looks like you could use some company but I'm busy. Sorry Harry." She told him with a look of concern on her face.

Harry stared at her for a second and nodded slightly. Ginny turned and locked the door to her apartment when the world turned black.

"We're lucky you were there, Harry. She could have died." Her mother's voice sounded in Ginny's ears.

"Oh, very unlikely Mrs. Weasley. I think she may have been dehydrated or something."

"Well, whatever the matter, it is still good that you were there."

"I suppose it is. Well, I must be going now Mrs. Weasley. I'm sure Ginny would want to spend some time alone with her family without me intruding."

"Oh nonsense, you saved her. Besides, you're practically family considering she talks about you more than anyone else."

"She does?"

"Don't tell her I told you that. She'll go barmy."

"I won't"

Ginny barely registered anything else before she felt her eyes closing again.

"Five….four….three…two….one…"

Harry watched Ginny suddenly spring up from her supposedly deep sleep and chuckled.

"How did I get home?" she asked him.

"Well, after you fainted, I brought you here. Thought you might need some, how did you say, company?" said Harry with a sly smirk.

Ginny looked at him incredulously.

"Here? Instead of taking me to a hospital? No check up? Nothing at all? I find that very hard to believe Mr. Potter."

"Well, I thought family would be much better than anything else for your recovery."

"How did I lose consciousness anyways?"

"Let's just say that now, we are even."

Ginny looked at him in confusion before it finally dawned on her.

"HARRY POTTER, DID YOU KNOCK ME OUT?"

"Well, not per say. You turned to lock your door and I just touched your shoulder."

"And I fainted?"

"Well, your shoulder is very weak and sensitive."

Ginny threw her pillow at him.

"What time is it?" she asked him.

"It's about ten. Dinner's over although there are leftovers. Want me to get them for you?"

"Somehow my body feels stiff. I think I need a walk."

"Well, there is a meteor shower happening in an hour. We could go to the meadow and have a small late night picnic and watch it."

"Mr. Potter, I have heard of your womanizing ways from my brother. Are you trying to get in my pants in a meadow or are you actually trying to be romantic?"

"Well, getting in your pants is an objective of mine. But it's not at top priority right now."

"Really? Then what is at top priority as of right now?"

Ginny heard him mumble something but then he got up and walked to the door.

"Are you coming or must I go alone?"

Ginny chuckled to herself and got up. Before she could take a step however, he spoke.

"Your left leg will be slightly stiff. So you'll have trouble walking a bit. So, I'll help you out."

Harry held out his hand and Ginny looked at it.

"Mr. Potter, am I the only girl that you have helped or are there others I should know about?"

"Well, you're the only girl who has woken up and not been in the bed for another five hours or so." said Harry winking.

Ginny blushed slightly.

"Well, I'm honored but can we get a move on?" she asked him.

Harry helped her down the stairs holding her hands gingerly as if they were the most valuable possessions he had. But he had been right. Her left leg was stiff and she would not have been able to walk by herself. Harry helped her down till the kitchen and made her sit on one of the chairs while he packed the food. She watched him pack and wondered how it was that a man she had met barely two months ago would now be her pseudo-boyfriend. She just wished that he would hurry up and ask her out properly.

While Ginny was absorbed in her thoughts, Harry was lost in his, while packing the food. He reminded himself that this was the night. He would ask her properly. Not in an informal fashion but in true gentlemanly style. But what if, all hell broke loose? What if he came back? Harry pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind and reminded himself that there was still time left. He would deal with him then.

Harry turned around and put the food into a backpack. He helped Ginny up and walked with her holding her hand and helping her along. He had to admit, just holding her hand made him forget all his problems and worries. He felt happy and safe. What was happening to him?

Just as he was thinking these thoughts, Ginny let go of his hand and sat on the ground. He looked at her puzzled.

"What? My legs are paining. I'm not walking anymore."

"Are you joking? You had my help."

"So? My legs are paining. So we can either eat here or not eat at all."

Harry shook his head and bent down to sit. But, to Ginny's surprise, he scooped her up bridal style and started walking.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME HARRY? PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed.

"No, not going to happen. I want to see some meteors tonight and you will not stop me."

Ginny tried to protest more but he interrupted her every time she opened her mouth. So, she sulked and put her head against his chest. For a few seconds, she reflected on how comfortable she was in that position. How she felt safe with him. She looked up to see him smirking.

"Enjoying the warmth?" he asked her with a grin.

"Oh, shut up!"

He put her down gently and laid out the food. Soon they were helping themselves to sandwiches and as Ginny ate hungrily, Harry instead observed the surroundings with a slightly uneasy feeling. He felt Ginny's eyes upon him and he looked at her.

"What's the matter Harry? You look worried."

"I'm fine," he lied, "Just not that hungry."

She didn't look entirely convinced but she shrugged and continued to eat.

Five minutes later, he had cleared the food and they were lying down on the grass side by side. Harry was mentally counting down the fifty seconds remaining till it started. Suddenly, Ginny sat upright and looked at him. Harry sat up as well and looked at her puzzled. And then he started to laugh. She became confused and looked at him questioningly.

"You….have…cream….on….your….face" said Harry between his laughs.

Ginny sighed and rubbed it off when Harry said,

"You missed a spot."

She tried again but he just sighed and inched closer to her and rubbed it off with his finger. Both of them felt the electricity pass through them at contact. He slowly kept rubbing her cheeks softly although the cream had long since gone. And they inched closer and closer. Their lips were merely a few millimeters apart.

Harry closed the distance between them and their lips met. It wasn't a hard kiss or something sensual. It was a kiss filled with meaning. He separated from her and she looked at him with her eyes conveying that she had understood him. Above them, the meteor shower had begun. But they didn't care. They inched their faces closer and closer again when someone coughed and said,

"You're a cheeky little devil, aren't you Harry?"

**A/N: I just gave you a cliffhanger. I think. I know the kiss was cheesy and the chapter was cheesy. But hey, I'm cheesy. I'm just thinking on how I can take this forward so don't keep your hopes up for a quick update. The next one might take time. Ciao!**


End file.
